Omnitrix Extreme
The Omnitrix Extreme, also called Ultimatrix,''' '''is third upgrade of Ben's Omnitrix. It appears in Season 3: Stardust Crusaders. Predecessor: Omnitrix Mark 2 Successor: Omnitrix Reborn Modes '''Active: '''Omnitix Extreme's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Omnitrix can be used, recharged and nothing is wrong. '''Recharge: '''Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix Extreme from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Omnitrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. Features * Just like the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. * The Ultimatrix functioned as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. * The Ultimatrix was able to access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. * The Ultimatrix had a Master Control. * Pressing the black button next to the dial makes the Ultimatrix larger in size, so it can be slipped off. * The Ultimatrix could add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. * The Ultimatrix automatically reverted the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. * The Ultimatrix had the ability to transform between alien forms with or without touching the Ultimatrix symbol. * The Ultimatrix was able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. * The Ultimatrix was waterproof. * The Ultimatrix was durable enough to take a bullet. * The Ultimatrix could replace one of its DNA samples with someone else from the same species. * The Ultimatrix could reconstruct the last thing the user was wearing before they transformed, but Ben did not figure out how to do so. * The Ultimatrix had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. * The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. * The Ultimatrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Ultimatrix could detect other Matrix cores like Eunice. * The Ultimatrix served as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the other Omnitrixes. * The Ultimatrix had a Voice Command, just like the Omnitrix. ** Ultimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode *** Makes the Ultimatrix recognize the wearer and activates Voice Command Mode. ** Ultimatrix Hard Reset *** Resets the Ultimatrix ** Command Function Override Code 10 *** Overrides function. ** Ultimatrix Self Destruct in (time): Command Code: 000 - Destruct 0 *** Activates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Abort Self Destruct Code 10 *** Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 *** Activates Reset Mode ** Ultimatrix Abort Reset Code 10 *** Deactivates Reset Mode Known Unlocked Aliens # Four Arms # Heatblast # XLR8 # Diamondhead # Cannonbolt # Upgrade # Grey Matter # Overflow # Wildvine # Stinkfly # Shock Rock # Rath # Slapback # Humungousaur # Jetray Voice Actor Japanese dub: Iori Nomizu English dub: Yuri Lowenthal Category:Omnitrixes